Encounter
by HeyCrina
Summary: Eine AU-Fiction in der ein depressiver Charlie in L.A. auf Jack trifft. Kurz darauf sehen siesich im Krankenhaus wieder... Achtung: Hurt/Comfort


Title: Encounter

Author: HeyCreena

Fandom: Lost

Rating: R

Pairing: Jack/Charlie

Genre: Angst, H/C, Slash, AU

Warning(s): Suizid, Angst

Notes: Plotbunnies hüpfen wieder. Alles spielt Pre-Lost, den Flugzeugabsturz gab es nie, d.h. Die Charaktere kennen sich nicht.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.J. Abrams und soll auch so bleiben, danke.

**Encounter**

_My solitude, it makes me softer  
My suffering is not in vain.  
My depression sings, how much longer  
Will I have to wait to see a world free from pain? _

_Jailsbirds – ColdWarKids_

Tief zog Charlie seine vom Regen durchnässte Kapuze in das Gesicht, als ihm ein kalter Windstoß um die Ohren pfiff während er um die Ecke bog und die Laternen langsam, mit einem flackern angingen. Los Angeles wurde in diesen Tagen wundersamerweise von einem Wettertief heimgesucht, wie Charlie es nur aus England gewohnt war. Er bereute es nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er die Maschine nach Sydney nicht genommen hatte.

Gedankenverloren, mit den Händen tief in seinem Sweatshirt vergraben ging er die dunkle, regen-geflutete Straße weiter, bis er im nächsten Moment abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde und ein leises Fluchen hörte als er dumpf gegen jemanden lief.

„Verdammt-" gedankenverloren wie er war, hatte er sein Gegenüber halb umgerannt und sah nur etliche Blätter um sie herumsegeln und auf dem glänzenden, nassen Asphalt landen.

„Tut mir leid, Sir...ich hab sie nicht gesehen, tut mir leid-" entschuldigte er sich hastig und begann mit dem Mann zusammen die Blätter aufzusammeln, die sich um sie herum verteilt hatten.

„Schon okay...der Mist gehört sowieso in den Gully." murmelte der Mann trocken und zog die letzten nassen Blätter von der Straße bevor er sich aufrichtete und seufzend versuchte etwas Ordnung in das nasse Papierchaos zu bringen. „Das hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn..." murmelte er und stopfte sie kurzerhand in die Mappe, aus der sie herausgefallen waren, bevor er sein Gegenüber musterte. „Ich kenne sie doch irgendwoher-" sagte er dann und sah in das vom Regen feuchte Gesicht vor sich, welches durch die Kapuze nur schwer zu erkennen war „Charlie Pace oder? Sie sind von dieser Band-"

Mit einem leisen Schnaufen nickte Charlie und atmete tief aus „Driveshaft, ja...ich war in dieser Band." sagte er dann und nickte langsam bevor er die Kapuze etwas aus dem Gesicht zog „Ich hoffe sie verklagen mich jetzt nicht auf Schadensersatz, Mister-" er brach ab und blinzelte leicht verwirrt „Shephard, Jack Shepard-" halft Jack ihm weiter und gab ihm kurz die Hand „Nein ich hab nicht vor sie zu verklagen, keine Sorge." fügte er dann mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinzu und musterte den jungen Mann vor sich, dessen Augenringe einen besorgniserregenden dunklen Ton hatten.

„Gut, dann-" etwas nervös deutete Charlie auf die Mappe in Jacks Händen „Ich hoffe, das war nichts wirklich wichtiges, ich war gerade wirklich in Gedanken, tut mir nochmals Leid." murmelte er und vergrub seine eiskalten Hände in den Jackentaschen während er sein Gegenüber musterte.

„Schon okay...nichts was mein Drucker nicht noch einmal ausspucken könnte. Sehen sie zu dass sie nach Hause kommen-" sagte er als ein lautes Donnergrollen in der ferne zu hören war „Scheint so, als würde es die nächsten Tage nicht mehr heller werden." er lächelte schwach und nickte Charlie höflich zu „Schönen Abend noch."

„Ihnen auch..." murmelte Charlie und drehte sich halb um, als der Mann mit eiligen Schritten weiterging und er ihm für einen Augenblick hinterher starrte „Heller wird es sicher nicht mehr." murmelte er zu sich selbst, mit undefinierbarem Unterton und setzte seinen Weg ebenfalls fort.

Sweet the sin  
Bitter the taste in my mouth  
I see seven towers  
But I only see one way out

_U2 – Running to stand still_

Gedankenverloren starrte Charlie auf die Rauchwolke über sich, welche sich langsam in dem abgedunkelten Raum auflöste und lauschte dem Lied, das seit Stunden kaum hörbar aus seiner Anlage tönte. Er hatte eine alte CD seines Bruders in seinen Sachen gefunden als er das Zimmer auf der Suche nach etlichen Dingen halb auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und vor Wut einige Dinge zu Bruch gegangen waren. Mittlerweile konnte er das Lied auswendig, hatte es in ruhigeren Minuten auf der Gitarre nach gespielt bevor er sie schnaufend in die Ecke geworfen hatte um das Original wieder zur hören und zu rauchen.

Etliche Zigarettenschachteln stapelten sich auf dem Tisch, neben vollgekritzelten Zetteln, durchgestrichenen Notizen, einer alten Ausgabe von Nabokovs' 'Pale Fire' die er vor Jahren vergessen hatte in die Bibliothek zurückzubringen und ein paar Tellern, von denen er nicht einmal die Hälfte gegessen hatte. Sein Appetit war verschwunden, wie so vieles.

Er konnte fast schon den durchdringenden Blick seiner Mutter im Nacken spüren und ihr besorgtes „Nun iss doch was, Charlie..." als sein Blick auf die Teller fiel und er sie mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seines Beines vom Tisch beförderte. Doch seine Mutter war tausende Kilometer weit weg, in England und kümmerte sich in diesem Moment wohl um ihre Rosenhecken. Charlies Blick glitt zur Uhr, die ihm sagte das es kurz nach drei war. Sein Zeitgefühl war ebenfalls vor die Hunde gegangen. Seufzend drückte er die Zigarette aus und nahm sich in der selben Bewegung eine neue. Liam würde mit Karen zu Abendessen. Eine heile Familie spielen, nein, er würde sie haben. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an seinen Bruder zu verlieren.

Mit undefinierbarem Blick hob Charlie seine Hand und besah sich nachdenklich das in Plastik eingeschweißte Heroin, wie so oft in den letzten Stunden.

Die Anrufe seine Mitbewohners Matt hatte er ignoriert. Der Anrufer blinkte fröhlich vor sich hin. Doch dieser würde ohnehin frühestens am nächsten Tag von seiner Geschäftsreise zurückkommen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und zog sich kurzerhand den Tisch etwas heran bevor er sich den Löffeln nahm um das Heroin vorzubereiten, während er das Lied, welches sich abermals im Hintergrund wiederholt, mitsummte und die Asche von der Zigarette aus seinem Mundwinkel, achtlos auf den Boden fiel.

„So weit haben wir es gebracht Charlie..." murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und holte tief Luft als er die Spritze leicht durchdrückte und sein Blick fast schon automatisch glasig wurde.

„...will suffer the needle chill...running to stand still..." murmelte er leise, bevor er die Nadel ansetzte und wenige Momente später alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

_I know you_  
_Don't believe me_  
_When I believe in you_  
_I know it could get much easier if you wanted to_

_SeaWolf – Old Friend_

Für einen Moment stand Jack unter Schock als er den jungen Mann vor sich auf der Bahre liegen sah und ein paar Erinnerungsfetzen zurückkehrte. Regen, der Zusammenstoß.

Wirr schüttelte er den Kopf und warf den Sanitätern einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wer hat ihn gefunden?" fragte er dann während die Trage hastig durch den Gang geschoben wurde „Sein Mitbewohner, er ist früher von einer Dienstreise nach Haus gekommen und-" Jack nickte knapp „Phenazon und Atemgerät vorbereiten, der Junge wird einen unglaublichen Kater haben, wenn er wieder aufwacht." murmelte Jack trocken gute Arbeit er ist wieder unter den Lebenden..." sagte er mit undefinierbarem Blick auf den Sanitäter, welcher den jungen Mann anscheinend aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgeholt hatte „Intensivstation, ich will, dass er an den Tropf kommt." sagte Jack knapp und seine Schritte wurden langsamer als die Sanitäter hinter Schwingtür verschwanden.

„Charlie Pace." murmelte er und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Wir haben einen Verwandten gefunden, seinen Bruder Liam." sagte Schwester Andrea als sie mit einem Notizbrett zu dem Arzt trat und seinem Blick kurz folgte „Soll ich ihn verständigen? Er lebt in Australien. Außerdem noch seine Mutter, in England, die-" kurz hob Jack die Hand und unterbrach die junge Frau mit einem Kopfschütteln „Nein, noch nicht." sagte er dann leise und warf ihr einen Blick zu „Wir wollen niemanden umsonst in Aufregung oder Sorge versetzen..möglicherweise war es ein Unfall, warten wir bis er aufwacht." sagte er dann knapp, wusste jedoch selbst wie unglaubwürdig seine Worte klangen. „Tragen sie ihn in meine Patientenliste ein. Ich seh später selbst nach ihm." sagte er dann kurzerhand und ging mit tief gerunzelter Stirn den Gang zurück zu seinem Büro.


End file.
